Domesticity
by Nuripuri
Summary: "You see everything you're missing now. Oh I'd hate to see this moment go to waste." Superboy/Miss Martian


**Domesticity**

When he walked into the kitchen, the smell of something cooking was the first thing that hit him. His brows came together a bit, and he looked to where M'gann was happily staring into the oven, mumbling under her breath.

"Three...two...one!" she said happily as just as the timer went off, and she pulled on oven mits before opening the oven door and taking out a dish. The smell was stronger, and Superboy had to admit it wasn't bad. He walked closer, inspecting whatever it was that she had made. It wasn't more cookies, or even a cake like he expected. It was...something he wasn't sure of, and he finally spoke up.

"What is that?"

"_AH_!" M'gann jumped, and he grabbed her arms, holding them to her side before she could throw whatever she was holding into his face. She was stiff, and her head tipped back awkwardly to look at him, blushing. "Sorry! You startled me!"

"Yeah, uh, sorry?" he tried, and she smiled at him before placing the dish on the stove, where it couldn't risk any more damage. "What is that?" he repeated, and she blinked.

"Oh, it's just dinner," she explained, "Does it not look good? I tired to follow the recipe..." she pulled away to go inspect the book on the counter, "Maybe I used too much seasoning?"

"Oh, pot roast," Black Canary's voice came from behind them, and they turned to her. She shrugged off her jacket, draping it on a chair, "You make it Megan?"

"Yeah!" the younger girl nodded enthusiastically, "I figured that since we don't usually have the chance, we should eat dinner together!"

"Sounds good," Canary agreed, "Why don't you and Superboy set the table and I'll get the rest of them."

"Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis aren't here," Superboy spoke up.

"I know, but we can still eat dinner with the ones that are," she explained with a smile. "Now be a good boy and help out."

He made a face and he heard M'gann laughing quietly behind him as Canary left.

"What do you need me to do?" he looked to M'gann again, and she blinked, distracted.

"Huh? Oh! Here, you can just put these on the table!" she fetched some plates from the cabinet before handing them to him. "Oh, and these," she added, pulling knives and forks from the drawer, placing them on top of the plates, "And these!" She stacked cups on top of the silverware, and Superboy looked at her oddly. "Oops, is that too much? Hello, Megan! Of course it is; I'm so sorry..." she began in a rush, but he simply turned, balancing the dishes as he made his way to the table. "Do you need help?"

He didn't reply, instead setting down the pile while M'gann retrived her oven mitts and carried the pot roast to the table.

"Thanks Superboy," she smiled at him, playing with her hair. He glanced at her.

"It's fine."

"It smells good M'gann," J'onn praised as he entered the room with Aqualad and Red Tornado. M'gann grinned happily.

"Thanks Uncle J'onn!"

Superboy looked away, taking a seat at the table.

Once everyone had been seated and served, they began to eat, chatting idly with each other as they did. Superboy picked at his plate, pushing around carrots and potatoes.

"Is it not good?" M'gann asked from her seat beside him, and he looked up.

"I've never had it before," he replied, and her eyes widened a bit.

"I forgot! I'm sorry, I just thought it was something everybody had for dinner every once in awhile, I mean, that's how it was on the show I watched, and so I figured..."

"Maybe it is," he looked back at his food with a frown, "I wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry," she said again, fisting her hands in her skirt. "I didn't mean to upset you..."

Superboy felt a sharp kick to his skin and he jerked up, Black Canary giving him a look across the table. He returned it, gripping his fork tightly. She shifted her eyes to M'gann pointedly, and he followed her gaze. M'gann sat awkwardly, biting her lip as she fidgeted with her napkin, leaving her plate untouched. He felt a pang of guilt and he looked back to Canary who rose an eyebrow at him accusingly.

He speared a potato with his fork, eating it quickly. He hesitated a moment, before speaking up.

"It's good," he said mostly under his breath, but M'gann had heard, if the slight jump and smile she flashed his way was any indication. "...Thanks."

"No problem!" she bounced, "I'll do it again! We should eat dinner together all the time!"

"Yeah," he nodded, not looking her in the eye as he continued to eat.


End file.
